


PRKF The Power of the Aura Stone

by Aiden_Ravelle



Series: Power Rangers Kinetic Fury [11]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Kinetic Fury, Power Rangers - Freeform, prkf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	PRKF The Power of the Aura Stone

Raven groaned as she came back to consciousness.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Skull whispered.

She tried to sit up but winced when putting weight on her arm.

He brushed a strand of hair from her face before kissing her forehead, “Just relax. Everyone and everything is ok.”

“What happened?”

“You saved us, the kids defeated an army of Fierys, Phenomenon was destroyed, and you have a new piece of bling.”

“My arm?”

“You got out of the building but some of the rubble fell. You unmorphed when you passed out and it landed on the same arm Piper broke. You will definitely need time to heal. Elle tried to heal some of it but she only got through the bruises and scratches.”

She used her other arm to sit up, “We still don’t know what this key is that they wanted. We need to find it.”

“We will, once you heal,” he promised.

“I’m going to shower if I can stay awake.”

“Call me if you need anything.”

After her shower, she called out, “Hey? Can you help me bandage this?”

He entered the bathroom and helped her finish pulling her shirt on and bandaged her arm up.

“Wow, this is a flashback,” Bulk smirked as he passed out bowls of macaroni around the table, noticing Skull helping Raven to the table.

Sierra and Luka raised an eyebrow at his comment.

Raven just gave a giggle, “That was the first day I met you two,” she reminded Bulk and Skull.

Skull grinned, “We met you before that, you just were unconscious.”

“He wouldn’t leave your bedside then just like he wouldn’t now. He was in love the second he saw you,” Bulk joked.

“You guys are cute,” Sierra smirked.

Luka asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Sore. I’ll be fine though. How are you?”

“Just a few scratches,” Luka admitted.

“How about you?” she looked toward her daughter.

“Fine, we are just worried about you.”

“I just need some time to heal up,” Raven smiled trying to comfort them.

Raven grew more tired, struggling to keep her head up until Bulk spoke up, “Rae? Go to bed. You can eat more when you get up if you want but you need rest.”

She looked up and met his eyes and then looked at Skull who just nodded in agreement. She nodded a couple times before standing and slowly making her way out of the room.

When she next awoke she found a note next to her saying they’d be back later but Bulk and Skull both had work and the kids had school things to do. She rolled the other way to check the time and noticed the rainbow gem, now set into a necklace, sitting on her nightstand. She picked it up and suddenly felt odd. She stared ahead as a white figure with a yellow aura approached.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been called upon,” the womanly figure said.

“Who… are you?” Raven stuttered.

“My name is Marie. That stone hasn’t had an owner in a long time, things have been quiet.”

“Why are you here?”

“You have probably noticed the aura stone increases your abilities. Not only does it let you use the powers of current stone holders, but powers of past stone holders as well. The stone holders leave traces, ghosts if you will, that can be called upon. However, the aura stone has a mind of its own, and can use the holder’s energy as it sees fit.”

“Using kinesis drains our energy though, doesn’t it?”

“That is the curse of stone holders, and an even greater burden for the holder of the aura stone, as the stone can spark kinesis itself without the holders wishes, yet using the holders energy.”

“So wouldn’t it be best to not use it at all?”

“That is your choice, do the benefits outweigh the risks?” She floated across the room to look out the window, “There have been holders that have a harmonious balance with the aura stone that live with a slight drain but there have been many, many more that have not blended well with it and have perished.”

Raven sat quietly for a few minutes before speaking again, “How do I know what kinesis’s have been used by stone holders in the past to even tap into them?”

“More of what we are doing now, talking to past stone holders.”

“Why did the stone fly into my hands? I wasn’t near it yet and I don’t have telekinesis.”

“Maybe it felt your strength. Maybe it chose you. Like I said before, it’s a mysterious item with a mind of its own.”

The form started to dissipate and soon Raven was alone again in her room wondering if she had really just seen what she did.

She got up and made some coffee, just enjoying her day off, trying not to think too much into the aura stone or what the key was. She was zoned out reading the paper when Sierra came in and interrupted. “Mom? You’re using your arm?”

Raven noticed the cup of coffee she was holding with her recently injured arm. She scrunched her face in confusion as she stretched her arm out and didn’t feel pain. Sierra sat down as Raven unwrapped her arm.

“It hasn’t felt this good since high school,” she assessed.

“It must be that rainbow stone,” Sierra noticed it on her mother’s neck.

“Yeah…” Raven took another sip of coffee. “How was your day?”

“Ok. Luka went to Damien’s.”

“Well, what do you want to do? There’s still plenty of time before your dad gets home. We could watch a movie?”

Sierra’s face lit up, “Sounds good.”

“You pick something out, I’ll make us some popcorn, alright?”

Raven soon joined Sierra on the couch but only stayed awake through the first half.  She woke to Skull nudging her, “Hey, dinner is ready.”

She blinked sleepily but got herself up and headed to the kitchen. She sat next to Sierra, “Sorry for falling asleep.”

“You looked like you needed it,” she smiled back.

“Did you have fun at Damien’s?” She asked her son who just nodded as he had a mouthful of food.

Bulk was telling Skull about his day at work and the kids were listening in as well. Raven tried to focus but her mind kept wandering.

“Your kids look a lot like Skull,” she heard, “I wish we could have had family dinners like this.”

She looked over thinking she knew that voice and saw another white figure, this time with a red aura surrounding it. She dropped her fork in surprise making the group at the table look at her.

“Raven? Are you ok?” Skull asked with slight panic in his voice.

“Yeah fine,” she responded.

“Your eyes are completely white,” Bulk responded in concern.

“It’s the kinesis,” Tommy informed her, “They can’t see me.”

“I wasn’t trying to do a kinesis,” Raven said aloud making her family even more confused.

“Remember what Marie told you? The aura stone can trigger it. Just like it triggered healing and healed your arm up.” He looked around, “I’m going to go. They are worried about you.”

“But…”

“Don’t worry, this isn’t the last time you’ll see me,” he promised before vanishing. Her eyes regained their color as she met the gazes of those around the room.

“What was that?” Luka wondered.

“Are you alright?” Sierra asked.

She nodded before taking off the necklace, “Sorry, I’m not used to this yet.”

They looked at her for more of an explanation but after she stayed silent Bulk went back to his story.

Later that night after the kids went to bed Raven, Skull, and Bulk all sat around the table in the enclosed porch.

“Seriously, Rae, what was that earlier?” Skull worried.

“You looked terrifying,” Bulk admitted.

She sighed and caught them up on what she knew.

“So, if you keep wearing it, it’ll just keep draining your energy?” Bulk asked confused.

“It could. I just don’t know,” she rested her head in her hands, “I can’t let anyone else use it, especially the kids. Even if it weren’t to drain them, it’s a rush of power they might not be able to control and I don’t want anyone hurt.”

“This is a mess,” Skull assessed.

“I’m the leader, I will protect the group the best I can, even if it’s from our own resources.”

“Try not to wear it too much,” Bulk begged. “We can hide it somewhere safe.”

“Ok,” Raven nodded, “before we do though, I want to see Tommy again.”

Skull shot her a sad look but his eyes softened when he met hers.

She clasped the jewel back around her neck.

“They have a point, even as leader, you need to protect yourself too,” Tommy appeared.

“Your eyes are white again,” Skull noticed.

“I want to try a couple things.” She focused her thoughts at Tommy, using the same kinesis as Piper, ‘Can you hear me?’

“Yes,” Tommy answered.

‘I always wondered why I felt such an odd connection to you after we met. I never thought we’d be twins.’

Tommy chuckled, “I was pretty surprised too.” He sighed, “You’ve all come a long way since then. I’m glad you could save Piper.”

‘Me too. She became my best friend after everything settled down.’

“Rae?” Skull got her attention, “You still ok?”

“Yeah,” she nodded before remembering the other thing she wanted to try. Using her own kinesis using light to form an illusion, she made her eyes look completely normal again even though she was still talking to Tommy.

“We should get to bed, we all have work tomorrow,” Bulk reminded.

After saying goodnight, Raven climbed into her side of the bed. She cuddled up against Skull and had her eyes closed but her mind was still running.

‘Who are you?’ Raven asked a new figure that appeared, she could see him in her mind, his aura shining green.

“Nickolas,” he responded, “I come with knowledge. I was there at the beginning when the stones were formed, I was one of the original stone holders. Your team has found eleven, but there is a twelth stone out there. It’s been displaced from time due to a holder with chronokinesis. It needs to be found before those who search find it.”

Raven felt his presense leave. ‘Those who search?’

“Other people are looking for it apparently,” Tommy answered. “Worry about it tomorrow, for now get some rest.”

‘What about you?’

“I’ll be here whenever you need me, but for now you need to sleep,” he ordered.

Raven felt sleepiness overcoming her so she cuddled in closer and drifted off.

She felt someone calling out to her, an orange light shining from afar. She kept running toward it but could never reach it.

The scene changes and an orange aura is standing where a figure should be. She sees what looks like Sierra next to it. She feels a hand on her arm and she is pulled back to reality, waking up to see her husband looking down at her.

“You seemed like you were having a nightmare,” he whispered.

“Hmm,” she voiced before settling in to sleep some more. She slept the rest of the night uninterrupted.

She entered the kitchen to help make breakfast but when her eyes set on Sierra she paused and a name came to mind, “Kiba.”

“What?” Sierra raised an eyebrow making Raven shake her head and withdraw into her thoughts.

The twins gave each other a look but shrugged it off.

Things were quiet for a few weeks for everyone but Raven. She kept meeting past stone holders and having weird dreams. Only her husband and his best friend knew a fraction of what she was learning and seeing. She didn’t want to worry them with how much she was using the aura stone.

“Babe?” Skull waved a hand in front of Raven.

“Yeah?” She finally looked up.

“Are you ok? You are zoning out again.”

“Yeah, just a bit exhausted.”

“Work has been crazy for you lately, hasn’t it?”

She nodded, it had been stressful at work but that was hardly her focus.

“Come on, the others will be here soon.”

Raven stood up but her vision started blurring together before everything went dark.

“Should I call an ambulance?” she heard Bulk asking.

“She’s started moving,” Skull answered, “Rae? Can you wake up for me?”

Her head was spinning but she eventually opened her eyes, realizing she was laying on the floor.

“There you are,” he smiled, “You passed out.”

Bulk knelt down, “How are you feeling?”

She pushed herself up, still a bit dizzy, “I’ll be fine. No one is here yet, right?”

“Just us,” Bulk assured.

She slipped the aura stone off her neck, “I must have gone too far,” she realized, “I’m learning so much that can help us.”

“Have you really been using it that much?” Skull worried.

“Don’t tell the others. I know there’s another stone, and I believe it, and its user, are the key that Phenomenon was looking for. I keep seeing visions but nothing that tells me where he is yet.” She finally stood up and leaned against the table, “The others think the fight is over, but the key has yet to be found and Phenomenon’s followers are still out there. It won’t be long until they regroup and keep looking.”

“Let’s get you to the couch for now so you can rest. I’ll get you some coffee to help keep you up while the group is here then you are sleeping in tomorrow. We can keep looking after that,” Skull ordered.

Both teams came and played games like always, enjoying each other’s presence, and all but the red ranger and her husband, completely clueless to the events that were soon to come.


End file.
